


The Servant Mark

by Undermater



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undermater/pseuds/Undermater
Summary: "What could a slave like me be useful for? Well, before being sold to my master, I hardly knew how to survive or how to serve, a fact that would normally make it difficult for a slave to be sold, especially a human, since I was on the continent. Fragile and weak, I would be nothing but a burden to my master, but he thought differently, when I was bought, I was taught how to serve, how to clean and cook, and I lived quietly three years with my master, a of the simplest but richest traders in Haaram, the continent of monsters, as far as I know, I was sold at the age of fifteen, so now I must be around eighteen anyway, my life turned upside down in just one night. .. "





	1. The Slave

**Author's Note:**

> https://pin.it/qghlwnzsoac3f4 The puppet master

On the night of the fateful day my master was killed, it would be the birthday of his daughter, who had not seen him for a long time, of course, just as in previous years they would not see each other, since she had decided to study at boarding school. in the capital of Haaram, but my master always sent toys and magic items to her, being he the most famous trader, both in making toys and in making weapons and magic items, the "Toy Master" as he was known.

What allowed him to make both toys and unique items was his ability, "Puppet Master," which made him have the power to control independent objects as if they were puppets, although the other servants serving the master told stories of what he looked like. amazing in the time he lived as an adventurer, age had already reached him, and his skills… didn't save him… my master…

It was too fast, an invasion of the mansion… A mass execution, I saw so many die in one night, it was a true sight of hell, everyone I knew, and they had taken care of me… Alone with my master, I feared more for him than for my own life, but he saw it from the other side, “Ryess, listen, this old man here wouldn't last long, and they'll probably go after my daughter when she graduates, so Ryess, listen well, you'll deliver this gift to her, my last gift… ”he said, handing me a long object, little smaller than me, the height of a young boy, he was covered in a cloth, but it seemed to be a staff,“ Ryess, this is my order to you, take care of her, and survive, when they leave the academy where she is enrolled, both will be in great danger, along with the present are two letters, one is intended for my daughter, the other is for the director of the academy… Ryess, this is goodbye, I hope you survive, ”he said, pushing me against a mirror in his office, apparently the same was a portal, but why only I passed? Deep down I knew, he had broken the mirror so our pursuers wouldn't find me, that point, my e = master was dead… My master was… I couldn't contain my tears, he and the other employees took care of me for so long, and so well, even though I was a slave but wiping my tears, there was something that needed to be done, even though my heart was wailing, my body still had to move.

It was still dawn, the portal had taken me to a place to which it was already gone, yes ... Two years ago, a street parallel to the main street of the capital, my master had made preparations so long? No… Most importantly, the Great Kingdoms Magic Academy was at the end of Main Street, not long before it reached its gate. In size it was as big as small towns, and with the greatest advances in magic on every continent. Upon arriving at his gate, a guard barred my pass, "Who are you, and what are you doing here at this hour, wait ...", he said, looking closely, I heard that it was not normal for humans to walk the continent of monsters, but This was not the main problem. "What does a miserable slave do here?" Exactly, predictably, slaves have always been slighted, always been a matter of scorn between the nobility and the knights, yet therefore the clothes he wore as a steward did not hide the fact that what I was…

I took a quiet breath, taking the two letters that had been sent along with the gift my master made, “I have one letter to deliver to the director of the academy at the behest of my master, and another to deliver my master's daughter, just like this one. he laughed out loud, he was a canine hunting monster, I was sometimes told they were quite noisy, but I thought they were just rumors, “A mere slave like you ?! Delivering a letter to the director ?! Hilarious !!! ”, his loud voice and laughter ended up catching the attention of a city knight who walked calmly down the main street, apparently he was just exercising,“ Shut up Sirius, the sun hasn't even risen yet and you're already noisy as always? ”he said approaching,“ what more could I do, Zenis, this slave is saying that he was sent to deliver a letter to the director, a slave !!! ”, Zenis was also a canine, not carrying armor, but he carried a sword with the knight seal, even though I had seen that seal before.

“Could you at least check who sent the letter…” said Zenis, addressing me, “Who is your master boy?” He asked, “Syth Automata, the“ Toy Master… ”, I answered, Zeni seemed to look pale for a second, “Sirius, open the gate and take us to the Headmaster…”, “But Zenis-”, “Now!” Sirius seemed to sweat cold as Zenis growled, in a short while Zenis and I were in a room, in front of the director, he was of a draconic kind.

"Zenistar, what would this boy be?" Said the director, in a strong tone, it was like the voice of a commander,wielding fear and respect, both in equal proportion. "Sir, he is a slave to Syth, and he is here to give you a letter." Upon learning my master's name, strangely the atmosphere changed, he took the letter from Zeni and read it in a few minutes. 

"I see ... Zeni, you can go, I'll take care of things going forward ..." his voice, which once carried a great weight, seemed much more fragile, downcast, "You stay here, boy ...", he said, when I I got up to follow Zeni, “Listen carefully, a new year begins for the gym tomorrow, and you will be enrolled as Ryess, as you belong to no family, as a slave, and later this year you will take a test to graduate. , you will have to learn everything in the meantime… ”,“ Lord, I am not- ”,“ Worthy? Seeing you as a slave, yes everyone would say that you are not worthy of your own life, but Syth saw something in you, and if you wish to follow his last order, you will have to get stronger, much stronger… Soon dawn, do you know who Syth's daughter is? ”he asked as he searched for some papers on his shelf.

"No, sir ...", leave the letter and staff with me, I will give them to her, currently she is in her last year at the academy, if you want to accompany her, will have to summarize the five years of study in just one, in a final test you will decide if you are fit or not, even after so long that old lizard still causes me a headache… ”he said, slightly smiling,“ One more thing, don't let her know you were a slave to her father, not yet… For the moment sleeping on the couch, it must have been a long night… ”, normally I would avoid sleeping so as not to cause him any problems, but I was over, physically and emotionally, as I fell asleep, I felt tears were streaming down my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a test chapter, comment if you want a continuation


	2. The guardian of the master

The pity of loss still haunted me in my nightmares, it was so recent, so shocking, but that place seemed to soften my dreams. I slowly woke up to the director, his image becoming clearer to me that morning. Her scales were a silvery smooth green, wearing fine white clothes with silver accents, while her eyes were small and black.

He guided me through the academy territory, it was like being in one city within another. There I had all the support I needed from students, from blacksmiths to healers, the headmaster would walk me telling me that many of the students after adventurous times would come back to support the new generations.

When we arrived in a divergence of ways, we found a Lacerta (I'll start addressing the monsters by the name of the Latin sub specification), as we approached her, the director mentioned that she was my master's daughter, would be almost identical to him if it were not for the softer colors of his scales.

The director said to wait for her in his office, as I was told, I did not address her, I cannot risk contact in my current situation, not only because I am too weak in my present state, I would not know how to face it. her after her father's sacrifice.

When we arrived at a certain house, the director spoke to a Mus subspecies. She didn't look nearly as old as she was, basically wearing a light metal-scale armor that covered some parts of her body, but her strength and experience in battle were noticeable, as was the thirst for blood she exuded upon seeing me.

In talking to her in private, the director came to me with a key, the same as the door of one of the rooms, No. 403? After handing it to me, he wished me good luck and returned to his office, still needing to talk to my master's daughter about recent events.

From the outside it seemed no more than ten rooms, and in fact on the first floor there were only ten doors, separated by a large hall with a fireplace, but the stairs leading to the next floors did not match the exterior structure of the house. It should only be two stories high, space magic was most likely used to widen the subspace of that place, and for the amount of room it could only have been devised by a high level wizard.

Upon entering the room assigned to me, there were two beds, one of them was a little messy and there was no sign that its owner was coming back very much to the room, there was also a cupboard with some clothes hanging on the floor and a small table that was beside the bed were several books on top of her, the other bed was already in perfect condition, I thought the closet would be useless to me, since the only things I had brought with me besides the clothes I was wearing were the objects addressed to her. my master's daughter, yet in my bed there were clothes along with a note with my name written.

The clothes were the uniform of the gym, and when dressed, they seemed to have been made by a tailor, perfectly tailored, the uniform was black as night, a set of a jacket and pants, at the foot of the bed were also shoes, the clothes he carried the school coat of arms on his right shoulder, a dragon snaking between a sword and a staff, in its clothing were also several silver details, as were the buttons.

As I finished dressing, the note I had left on the bed folded into the shape of a paper bird and flew into my hand, returning to its original state, and in addition it had begun to restructure, moving on the paper. and forming new information of places and times.

These seemed to be the times and places of the classes, looking above the door was a mana clock, the time indicated very close to the first class in my guide. I hurried out of the dormitories, remembering the directions the principal had given me as we walked, the room would not be far away.

This time, the paths of the academy were significantly crowded with students, as it appeared, most were of the monster race, but one or two were of other races, human or elf, this was indeed a renowned academy.

Arriving at the door of the class, I came across another Mus subspecies, but this one had a water-blue cloak and linen pants, no shirt, and a book in his hand. at the director's request I would throw you into one of the castle towers right now! ”“ “My apologies, I had some trouble finding the room in the main castle,” he said, bowing slightly, just like the one supposedly. Most classes were held in the main castle, the large castle in the center of the academy's territory.

"Come on in and don't waste any more time!" He said, entering the room shortly after, I followed him. "Introduce yourself," said Mus, sitting in the chair across from the students. That room looked be under the effect of space magic too, was much larger than it looked. The students were divided into three large half-moon rows, sequentially overlapping.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Ryess, and thank you for being here with you, I hope we can improve together.” 'Perfect', I had to keep that in mind, needed to get stronger as soon as possible, otherwise I could lose all that I have left.

“Sit down, let's start the lesson on the beginnings of magic…” Following the order, I walked to the last row, in one of the edge chairs, the eyes of the other students, all monsters, except for one. elf who seemed to ignore me, his judgment eyes were incessant.

“Well, some here may already know, since they had tutors or similar shit to teach them magic, but for those who didn't have that basic education drug… Magic is the manifestation of mana, whether it is inside or outside, said that. There are various types of wizards and knights who use mana in different ways, the base mana is completely normal, giving rise to a variety of concepts and spells that can be used by anyone who can control mana, but it is divided and subdivided. If in elements, these are intrinsic to each living being, being: Fire, Earth, Air and Water, yet primarily to these elements we have: Light and Darkness, derived from the magic of the gods linked to Life and Death. However to a certain portion of wizards who had the grace to be born into a subdivision of the four common elements, or who trained to the point of being: Ice, Vacuum, Metal and Lightning. A smaller portion still had the damn blessing of the birth gods as a 'sui generis', basically a unique genre of magic, an almost impossible variation of mana, which makes them mages of different caliber, a good example we have of this is the director at our institution, which has the Space element engraved on his mana… Now… I think you have other classes to go, so get the hell out of my class!

The teacher was indeed a little temperamental, but it was clear how water the size of the pressure his mana could exert, none of the students had the audacity to interrupt him, had he probably been crushed by a force equivalent to a fall. water

The other morning classes talked about concepts of using mana, the most basic spells that everyone can use, such as mana circulating through as well as blood, various basic reinforcements can be made, increasing stamina, strength, improving vision between others at noon all the students gathered in the common room, where meals were held, some did not stay there, but most did.

Large stone tables loaded with all kinds of food and floating trays that served the students, I was content to eat enough to survive, and as a minority, I didn't stay in the castle common room, immediately headed for the next class, that would happen in the coliseum, taking a platform of arcane translocation, the coliseum was in a farther part of the city, to avoid as much the risk of causing damage to her, which seemed a little exaggerated to them, the place was so as big as the castle and had reinforced walls, how could that not be enough?

The venue was circular, with many bleachers, much of the student training combats were held there, and was a major draw to the public. Championships were also held here, the large square arena of stone had several scars from past battles, it seemed that I was the only one in this huge place, the bleachers were empty, after all, classes had just restarted.

It was then that I met the teacher in charge, a Lupus subspecies, his hair was white as clouds, he had some tribalistic marks on his arms and a vertical scar on his right eye, and his eyes were emerald green, so clear.

“Didn't you come too soon, boy?” His gaze was intimidating, he carried a large steel hammer, and he slung it over his shoulder. “Sorry, I think I arrived earlier than I should, but I was anxious to get the classes started. ”, It wasn't exactly anxiety, it was necessary for me to finish everything soon, I needed to get stronger…

"Well, the others will still take a while to arrive, what's your name?", My name, he was the first teacher who asked me that directly, "Ryess.", "Very well Ryess, I'm Gray, they'll take a while, why don't you help me pack things up? ”I consented with a small gesture.

Then we arranged the weapons and armor, leaving the next to the arena, Mr. Gray polished them carefully, it was clear his care and affection for them. Soon the students began to arrive. “Ryess?” He called to me, waving me closer, “What kind of weapon do you prefer, Ryess?” Was a difficult question, my master wouldn't let me touch a gun.

when I was serving you.

“To tell you the truth, I don't know, sir…” he seemed to laugh a little, and threw a sheathed sword into my hands, “Use this, that's a good start, not if you're going to be capable of high-level magic, but of all the way will also train fencing, go back to the prep rooms, and wear something that protects you better than this drug in uniform… ”

The incoming students were already dressed differently, I hurried and went to change, passing them was clear the mocking laughter that tried to hide while I ran with some difficulties to hold the sword given me.

Upon returning, the students were lined up outside the arena and two of them were fighting over it, one was a Corvus, who fought using arrows, keeping a safe distance from his opponent, a white and red fur Lupus, fighting empty handed, he it seemed to be at a disadvantage, but between one of the arrows the archer shot, he disappeared from sight for a second, only to be seen after hitting the archer's belly with a punch and throwing him against the wall of the coliseum, which was significantly far from the In the arena, Gray seemed to smile at the surprise of the other students, who whispered incessantly to each other.

“Ryess, you're next! And he'll duel with the… Krantus! ”Gray said, seeing me approach, quietly whispering, Krantus was climbed into the arena, he was a Lacerta subspecies, and he was large, he carried a booty, and a heavy armor, his scales and horns were black, as I was commanded, I climbed into the arena.

"Try not to break," he said...


End file.
